backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Simple Tips for players
EARLY TIPS (20 or lower) 1st tip: Upgrade your Town Hall and Silos and get resources from attacking npc yards. 2st tip: Your Town Hall and Silo are always to be protected. Harvesters collect resources so it's a good idea to protect them as well. 3nd tip: Cannon Towers can act as 'tank' buildings, so when you place your towers the cannon towers should be the first ones the enemy monsters will reach. 4rd tip: Build a champion cage as soon as possible - the champion monsters take a long time to evolve. 5th tip: Eye-ras in a bunker are easy to lure out and kill - just send some pokeys or Octo-oozes \ Ichis as the first wave. If you want to use Eye-Ras in defense efficiently, place your bunkers near to the core of your base, so that any weak monsters the enemy sends to detonate Eye-Ras will be annihilated by your defence towers. 6th tip: Avoid grouping Harvesters...put snipers / cannons in between. 7th tip: Never make an enclosed with the walls - if the monsters can't reach the building you protected with the walls, they will just eeat through them. A better approach is to leave one or several gaps in the wall, on the side closer to the core of the base, so that the enemy monsters would have to walk around your wall, and place some mines there. 8th tip: Upgrade Snipers / Canons to level 3 at least. 9th tip: If you attack someone and heavily damage the opponents base, but he still kills all your monsters, start training pokeys and octo-oozes - you can build a very cheap army in minutes, and repeat this process untill the opponent's defenses are annihilated. BONUS TIP: Never ever buy maximize your workers to 5, thus 3 is good. MID TIPS (20-35) 1st tip: Thus by now you should have already planned your based style. Here are some info http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Strategies_to_Building_a_Strong_Base. 2nd tip: Ichi and Fink are still useful in here. 'Signs of an afk player' 1st: Harvesters are not moving. 2nd: No upgrades are seen/ workers are idle. 3rd: Damaged buildings are not being repaired if someone attacked him. 4th tip: By now your Sniper towers and Cannon towers are to be level 4-5 and Tesla and Laser are level 2 supposedly at about 35. 5th tip: Some players are still stupid here having stupid positions for the towers and vulnerable Town Hall and Silos. ADVANCED TIPS (35 and up) 1st tip: Town hall should have been level 7+ 2nd tip: Sniper and Cannon are level 6+(start) and up while Tesla, Laser (just an option for the laser because upgrading it's attack is quite useless), Railgun and Aerial Defense are to be Level 5 at maximum. 3rd tip: Map Room Level 2 4th tip: Conquer 'Conquering Tips' Tip A: Flinger at max level. Tip B: Afk players are to be attacked. Tip C: Never ever conquer tribe monster bases when your out for 6th Outpost. Tip D: Start joining nearby alliances Tip E: Latest Outpost are to have level 4 Flinger for better area. CHAMP TIPS______________________________________________________________________________ 5th Tip: Champion Drull: This somewhat looks like a dragon/lizard. Drull has the ability to conquer an outpost solo with it's large amount of damage and a few big HP. This Champion is for offense usually good at minor attacks. Too vulnerable for Eye-ra. Gorgo: This guy is a tank but nevertheless never make him the 1st tank. Usually good at defense. Fomor: Or as which we call it the "FREE PUTTY" with this going around flying (level 3 and up) with D.A.V.E and Zafreeti, their pretty much impossible to kill (think about it with buff rate at zafreeti it would heal faster and D.A.V.E's amount of health is good at tanking + defense, attack speed, and enhance speed). This champion is good for major attack but nevertheless useless when alone. BONUS TIP: Put your extra walls scattered so that eye-ra can't damage your base and that flinger can't fling in a shorter path. Put Long range towers more towards the center of your town and at higher levels use harvesters (lvl 10 especially with 165k health) as a sort of barrier against attackers. That's all for now. Category:Strategies